Love to hatex
by pgalx
Summary: they have every reason to hate each other--but why do they still have feelings for each other? and will they confess before its to late?
1. The Beginning

"c`mon roxas open up" He whined from the other side of the door " many times do i have to tell you? im not coming out!"

"...fine"

He turned to the blonde girl stood next to him.

"i dont think hes ever going to come out!"

"oh he will".They turned there backs on the door and walked away.

"we could.."

"look axe, we`ve done all we can. leave him be i say."

"fine"Slilence was present for what seemed like forever until the young blonde broke it.

"...axe?"

"what Larxene?"

"well...he loves twlight town..could take him there tommorow?"

"hmm...well he would jump at any oppotunity to go... ok tommorow"

"Finally well be able get roxas off his butt."Smiled larxene.

"though knowing you where out here i wouldnt come out etheir"

Laxene looked at him and hit him with a near by book. 


	2. Not So Sweet Dreams

"i dont know why i bother" i said to my self.i was lying on my bed after not getting any sleep last night.I then got up and put on a black comfy shirt and faded jeans.i looked into my mirror and grinned at the very handsome guy looking back at me when i heard a knock on my door.  
i groaned and went to answer i opened my door there stood my two friends,Axel the redhead id known since Secondary school,and Larxene the blonde that axel introduce me to only a few days after we met.  
"what do you guys want?"  
"Come roxas were going to twilight town."They began dragging me out of my room.  
"oh joy..." i muttered under my breath.

15 mintues later,we were on the started talking to larxene about what were going to do,where were got very boring so i decidid to cacth up on some i rest my head on the seat i realised it wasnet as comfy as i thouget,  
but i ignored that and went to sleep

In my dream i was stood in what looked like was an must of been thousands of people cheering and clapping around me.I looked round to see a farliy tall girl with dirty blonde hair turn towards me.i noticed she was wearing a black leather jumpsuit and carring a long thing samari sword,tipped with blood. She walked towards me.  
When she reached me,she picked me up by the collar and pulled me in so closed i could feel her warm breath on my face.I then noticed that under her dirty blonde bangs she had a blindfold over her eyes. she then threw me onto the floor,Rasied the sword above her head and

"C`mon roxas,were here!"

[i know theres some spelling mistakes but youll have to make do-p x ] 


	3. Cafe

We got off the train and walked round the town arm in arm for a while.  
We got sea salt ice cream and sat on the edge of the clock tower eating it.  
I have always been scared of heights since axel pushed me off the edge of the clock tower during an agerument.  
luckily i had only broke my legs and a arm.  
When we got down we were decided to go to a near by starbucks.  
Axel and larxene sat down leaving me to order.I walked up to the conter.  
"what can i get you?" asked a mullet headed picked up the pencil he had tucked behind his ear.  
"3 hot chocolates please".He wrote down the order"Cumin up"he said with a cheesy grin.  
i walked back to the table and began chatting until we got our then got bored and blew bubbles into our drinks with our like old times. Ding-a-ling~ Someone else had walked into the cafe,which was odd because nobody really came in here any more since the robbrey.I looked up to see who it was.  
I saw a girl with the same kind of hair as the one in my also had a small black heart on her left weird,I thouget grinning to myself.  
I think she looked at me but it was hard to be sure as she also had a blinfold. She sat down but she kept her head pointing straghit at me.  
It was only a few mintues until she left but she came over to our table,handed a piece of card to axel ,whispered in his ear and gave him a thumbs up sign.  
I watched her leave.  
When she looked back at me she nodded and ran did she know i was looking at her?Axel nuged me and shuved the piece of card in my direction

"For you mate"

[Review or i shall not be nice as this is my first one ever] 


	4. That girl

"what....Me?"  
"well yes thats why im pointing it at you!"  
I bent over and took the piece of card from axels hand and looked at had an e-mail address,a phone number,a place and a time.  
I read the place.`Move`That was one of the very few clubs in didnt have many as we dont have toursits very often.  
The time was 8:30 - must want me to meet her there, tonight.

"whats it say roxy?"he snatched the card out of my hand and looked at it.."well are you going to go?"  
" i dont if shes standing me up?"

"dont worry,ill come with you."

"axel you dont have to."

"i want to"he grinned

I sighed."ok."

we walked out of the shop to see the girl drive away in a black motor bike.

"That girls a funny one eh?"

I looked up at Axel."yeh"

Its werid how a guy like axel would want to be friends with a guy like me.  
I mean hes so tall and im really short compared to most of my friends.  
axel then pushed my back towards his car.  
"come on lets go."we walked towards his car when larxene put her hand in front of us."larx,i know you want to go in the front but i called dibs"  
She put her hand over my mouth,bent down and whispered in my ear."Sefier."We looked at each other and ran to the car,got in and drove away at top speed "Sefier!It couldnet of been-"I looked behind us to see that we were pulling away from a shadowy figure."told you"  
Larxene said crossing her arms,looking smug.

We pulled up at larxenes friends house."ill see later you luck on your date Roxas"  
"shut up!"  
She giggled at us and walked off.  
We then arrived at our house,axel locked the car then we both went into the house."so what are you gunna wear?"

"i dont even know if im going."i said logging onto the computer. Axel went to our shared wardrobe and pulled out a Neon green tank top and demin knee lengths."look axel i said i may not b-"  
i was broken off by the computer"You have mail." i clicked on the was from an unknown address.I decidid to look at it anyways.

.uk .uk

Umm...Hi i hope this is the right at the card i gave you.  
If this is the right guy youll know what im going on about =)  
im just giving you my email no biggy =3 x

I looked at the card the girl had given was her.  
"how did she get my address?"i said to my self.  
I looked at the clothes next to me.

I need answers. 


	5. Ze club

"i dont think this is a good idea axel."  
we approched a very tall,well lit building."come on bud,what have you got to lose?"  
"my whole sense of pride..."i muttered under my breath. We handed our tickets to the inspected them and opened the door into the hot,sweaty club.  
there wasnt much in there a mini bar,a dancefloor and a looked everywhere and there was no sign of her.  
"told you"i said to axel.i tryed to leave when he stopped me and pointed at the stage."look"  
I looked at the were 2Guys and 2 girls bowing."so?"  
"look closer"  
I looked of the boys had long sliver hair,The other had short brown spikey of the girls had dark aurburn hair.  
The other had dirty blonde...Her!  
the band walked off stage and back walked over to the backstage entrance to wait for her.  
The first person to exit was the red looked us up and down.  
"groupies?"  
we shook our heads.  
"well what do you want?"  
she sounded irriated.  
"were here to see the girl with the blindfold."  
"why?"  
I explained to her.  
"... on."  
she went back into the dressing heard muffled laughter and talking.  
she then exited the dressing room.  
" you see the show.?"  
we nodded.  
"ok..lets go."  
she lead me to the mini bar and waved to the barman.  
"one cocktail please."  
she looked at me.  
"want any thing?"  
"no."  
"its going on my tab.."  
Axel bent over and put somthing in my back pocket."pay for your own drinks"he whispered in my ear I pulled it out.A 10 pound note.I turned and smiled at him.  
i showed her the money."ill pay for them."  
"But.."

i paid the barman before she had time to object.  
"i dont like it when people buy things for me."  
"well...think of this as a i need a favor,you do it for ?"  
She nodded."Deal."  
we didnt talk until our drinks they did arrive she started talking.  
"so tell me about your self."  
"whats there to know?"i grinned.  
"i bet theres something"  
"well...Im roxas,i live with axel and larxene,i have no pets and am scared of the dark."  
"well...you know my name.I live with my band mates and best friends Kairi and riku,I have one small husky puppy called scared of thunder but adore lightning."  
I laughed."thats kind of weird."  
"yeh..i guess it is."  
i was really surprized at the way things were going tonight.i thouget it would be hell.  
I looked at my was nearly 1.  
"its getting me to walk you out?"  
she nodded."ill take you through the back door"  
i followed her to a large metal door hidden by the pulled out a small key and unlocked the opened into a small alleyway with the carpark at the started walking towards the carpark when i remeberd.i needed answers.i pinned her to the wall.  
"wha?!--"  
" not axel.?"  
Nothing.  
"so your that sad huh?you have to go into starbucks to find a guy!"  
she gave me a smug put her hands on my arms."oh really..."  
She pushed me away."i thouget you were diffrent from the others but no im an idiot for not seeing that."  
" me show you."  
i grabbed the back of her head but she struggled.i pulled off her blindfold and looked her eyes.  
they were yellow.a deep amber yellow. she closed her eyes and pushed me onto the floor.  
she ran off shouting"youve messed with the wring person!!"  
i stood up,dazed,and walked into the car park.i lent up against axels car.  
i could hear voices.i turned round to see phoebe with a group of people round her.  
when she saw me she beconked them away.i turned back and rang axel on my moblie.

"Helloo~."

"Axel?Its me"

"Oh is it?"

"we're ."

"wha?Why?"

"We just are!?"

End of call.

I waited for axel.  
when he got to the car he gave me a grin but i shot him daggers.  
when we got in the car,i wondered if i would see her again.  
i have every reason to hate her but i think i love her.

[being updated wayyy to much now (:] 


End file.
